Zelda - Child of the swell
by Torimaru
Summary: De retour à la Grande Mer, Link et Tetra assistent à l'étrange disparition d'un navire... Peu après, lors de l'attaque de mystérieux agresseurs, Link contracte une maladie inconnue. Pour sauver son ami, Tetra pactise avec l'inquiétant Ghirahim... Peut-elle lui faire confiance? Pourtant, l'excentrique démon ne semble pas être lié à cette ombre menacante qui plane sur le monde...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _Il y a de cela bien longtemps..._

 _Ganondorf, seigneur des ténèbres, autrefois vaincu par le «Héros du temps», parvint à ressurgir du monde où celui-ci l'avait enfermé._

 _La suite, nous la connaissons._

 _N'ayant d'autre choix pour protéger le monde de l'influence maléfique, les dieux décidèrent de choisir des élus à sauver, puis de sceller le royaume d'Hyrule avec Ganon pour l'engloutir au fond de la mer. Le royaume fut alors oublié..._

 _Mais... Un autre récit était lié à ces évènements._

 _Seules peu de personnes connaissaient l'existence d'un lieu sacré..._

 _Le Temple des marrées, construit pour protéger un objet sacré._

 _Celui dont Nayru se servit pour mettre au point la vie et la magie..._

 _Le Trident._

 _Voilé aux yeux de tous, le temple était destiné à proteger l'artefact des intrus... Pourtant... Ganon parvint à s'en emparer. Ivre de puissance, il alla même jusqu'à défier les dieux._

 _Mais bientôt, Ganon se rendit compte que le Trident de la création était devenu trop puissant..._

 _Maculé du sang des innocents et de la Terre, il devint alors le Trident de la destruction._

 _''A quoi bon regner sur un monde ou plus rien ne vit?...''_

 _Le roi Ganon décida alors de débarasser le monde du Trident._

 _Celui-ci étant impossible à détruire, il fut séparé de ses pouvoirs, puis entravé de trois chaînes d'argent, enfermé dans la salle la plus secrète de la tour de Ganon, cachée dans Hyrule..._

 _Enfin, Ganondorf confia les pouvoirs du Trident au seul être qui lui était cher..._

 _Il l'ordonna de se mettre en sécurité et de ne jamais laisser personne s'emparer de çe pouvoir._

 _L'être disparut alors, à l'écart du monde..._

 _Aujourd'hui, cette histoire est oubliée de tous... Et Hyrule englouti au plus profond des océans._

 _Pourtant, le Trident est toujours là._

 _Et il attend patiemment son heure. Mais le sang dont il est maculé ne sèche pas..._

 _...Mieux vaudrait pour ce monde que personne ne le sorte de son sommeil..._

* * *

 ** _The legend of Zelda_**

 ** _\- Child of the swell_ -**

* * *

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là...

Ganon l'avait trahit.

Il l'avait lâchement abandonné alors qu'il lui avait donné la soif de mort et de sang, à lui qui jadis engendra la magie.

Il était tant corrompu que les dieux ne voulaient pas l'emmener avec eux.

Il avait soif, oui. Terriblement soif...

Il voulait être puissant. Plus puissant encore!

Mais il était enchaîné dans les ténèbres.

Depuis quand?

Depuis toujours.

Il a longtemps attendu...

Mais à présent, il semble que son heure se fasse proche...

D'un coup, la lumière.

Il connaissait cette lumière.

La lumière rouge-sang qui irradie des êtres maléfiques en quête de puissance.

Comme lui.

Des pas s'approchèrent.

 _ **"Viens!"**_ Hurla sa conscience. _ **"Viens et fais-moi tien!"**_

Une femme s'arrêta devant lui.

Une voix apeurée résonna.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela! Cet objet est beaucoup trop puissant! Il détruira l'essence-même de la vie!

-Et c'est précisément ce que je cherche à faire, murmura la femme.

Sa voix était grave et glaciale.

-Les mortels n'ont plus leur place en ce monde... C'est aux démons de regner à leurs place. Je balaierais les mortels de la surface de la terre!

Alors, elle le saisit. Il se sentit libéré. S'il avait pu rire, ce serait un rire diabolique comme celui qui s'échappa des lèvres de la femme et qui résonnait sinistrement dans les abysses.


	2. Le calme avant la tempête

**_Yo, c'est Tori._**

 ** _D'abord, je vais préciser deux choses._**

 ** _Cette histoire, je l'ai commencée quand j'étais au collège - ce qui remonte à un petit bout de temps... L'époque où Zelda était mon fandom. Ah, là là... Ce que j'étais cucul, à l'époque! Je viens de la retrouver par hasard en rangeant des cartons, et comme à l'époque je m'étais donné beaucoup de mal - il y a sûrement des maladresses-, je trouvais que ça serait dommage de pas la poster. Enfin, c'est surtout que j'aurai perdu des heures entières de cours de maths pour rien; Je hais ça mais c'est pas grave. ...Si, elle a quand même servi à faire le scénario d'un projet jeu amateur sur RPGmaker avec des potes, qui n'a jamais aboutit XJ_**

 ** _Bref, cela nous amène à la deuxième chose: Je ne pense pas la terminer. Mais si j'ai beaucoup de demandes (ça m'étonnerais, arf), je songerais à la continuer... J'ai toujours le plan du scénario, je sais comment ça va se terminer. J'ai plus qu'à narrer tout ça si on me le demande... Une fois que j'aurai fini les autres en court, bien sûr, dont mon grand projet Boruto que j'veux pas lâcher. Sens des prioritées, les enfants... (Pour ceux qui la lisent, c'est pour vous faire patienter, le nouveau chap ne tardera pas. Et si vous aimez pas Zelda *HAN LA LA VOUS AIMEZ PAS ZEL*glups* pardon. Eh ben tant pis. Patience! xP)_**

 ** _Ce qui nous ramène à la troisième chose - jamais citée mais je m'en fous:_**

 ** _Bonne lecture ^^_**

* * *

 _ **-Le calme avant la tempête-**_

 _Link marchait tranquillement dans l'ombre. Une ombre rassurante, comme celle d'une nuit d'été._

 _Et, d'un coup, l'ombre se fit sinistre... Aussi glaciale que celle que les abysses._

 _Pire encore, une ombre féminine, plus ténébreuse encore que les froides ténèbres qui l'entourait, surgit devant lui._

 _Elle tenait un trident à la main._

 _Elle le brandit et la mer s'éleva._

 _Avant que le Héros du Vent ne put crier, les vagues le happèrent._

* * *

Il se réveilla trempé, pour découvrir que son jeune capitaine, Tetra, venait de lui balançer un sceau d'eau à la figure. Elle le considérait avec un air bougon.

-Pfuh! Cracha-t-elle. Encore en train de pionçer...

-M-Mais t'es fralée ou quoi? S'exclama le jeune garçon en essorant sa tunique.

-Pourquoi tu as l'air si traumatisé? Demanda Tetra en levant un sourcil. Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que tu as le droit à ce genre de réveil.

D'un coup, elle s'énerva sérieusement. Et, s'il y a bien une chose que Link n'aime pas, c'est le regard glacial de Tetra lorsqu'elle est en colère. Elle s'approcha et le saisit par le col. Ses pieds ne touchaient presque plus le sol. Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux.

-C'est la _dèrnière fois_ que je te prends à roupiller pendant ton temps de travail.

-Je... Je te demande pardon.

-C'est pas à moi que tu dois des excuses, Link. C'est pour le bien des autres, le mien, le tien! C'est une question de respect! Je te l'ais répété cent fois! Ca devient hyper chiant!

Elle se radoucit et le lâcha. Elle poussa un soupir de lassitude et ferma les yeux. La lueur glaçiale de son regard disparut lorsqu'elle les rouvrit. La couleur des yeux de Tetra varient selon son humeur. Habituellement bleus, ils deviennent gris orageux lorsqu'elle est en colère.

-Ecoute, Link. Tu as sauvé le monde, d'accord. Tu as sauvé mon âme sur le navire fantôme, certes. Je sais bien que ce n'est que tes deux premières années en tant que subalterne à bord et que c'est dur pour toi. Mais tout ce qui est arrivé dernièrement nous a tous chamboulés, nous aussi. Nous sommes fatigués, Link. Et il nous reste encore beaucoup de travail. Donc, mes-y du tien! Tu fais partie de l'équipage. Et en mer, on se serre les coudes. Fourre-toi ça dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toutes!

-Com...Compris.

-Et vas-tu enfin regler ton problème de language? T'as avalé tout rond un hippobredouille ou quoi?

Tu bégayais pas comme ça avant!

-Mais-mais j'y peux rien, moi... Je réagis comme ça, c'est tout!

-...Hey, mais déstresse, un peu! Faut aller aux toilettes le matin!

Link avait envie de répondre: "Et comment veux-tu que je me détende alors que tu me cries dessus après m'avoir balançé un sceau d'eau à la figure?", Mais il jugea bon de se taire.

Il ne voulait pas irriter son capitaine à nouveau. Elle fit volte-façe et haussa les épaules.

-Si t'es tout le temps comme ça en présence d'une fille, ça va être compliqué...

Elle regarda de nouveau vers lui et leva à nouveau un sourcil. Pour un garçon de treize ans, Link en faisait un de moins. Il avait un air tout penaud, presque attendrissant. Il avait encore les pomettes rondes d'un enfant et rougissait un peu. Elle, elle avait l'air plus mûre alors qu'elle n'avait que quelques mois de plus que Link. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et soupira de nouveau.

-OK, ça va, je passe l'éponge pour cette fois... Retourne nettoyer le pont.

-Bien.

-Eh, attends.

Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner que tout devint noir. Il reconnut la texture de ce que Tetra lui avait mis sur la tête... Son bonnet. Enfin, plus exactement, elle lui avait enfonçé complètement la tête dans son bonnet et il avait du mal à s'en dégager.

-Je le savais, c'est toi qui l'avais! Rit Link. Éspèce de vipère!

-Mouais... Tu t'en étais même pas aperçut! Prends plus soin que ça de ton signe distinctif! Et maintenant... Au boulot!

-J'y court.

Tetra regarda Link s'éloigner vers l'escalier qui menait au pont, et se prendre les pieds dans les marches. Ce qu'il était maladroit...

"Fuuh... C'est toujours la même chose," pensa-t-elle. "Dès que je suis en colère, il se met dans des états pas possible, et moi je m'attendrit trop facilement. Je me fais avoir à chaque fois..."

Il était près de onze heures du matin, et le soleil tapait déjà dur. Le climat de cette partie de l'Océan,

la Région de l'Archipel, comme ils l'appellaient depuis qu'ils l'avaient quittée un an auparavant, était brûlante en été. Depuis l'engloutissement d'Hyrule, aucun humain ne s'était risqué hors de l'Archipel...

Mais, le jour même de la défaite de Ganondorf et la destruction définitive du royaume,

Tetra, la princesse déchue, son équipage de pirates et Link, qui ne résistait plus à l'appel de l'inconnu, décidèrent de quitter cette mer qu'eux et leur semblables avaient toujours connus.

Ainsi, ils furent les premiers à dépasser l'île du vent depuis des siècles. Les deux enfants et les pirates étaient devenus des explorateurs. Ils avaient décidés de sillonner l'Océan divin qui avait recouvert le monde...

Mais la jeune chef n'était pas très bavarde. Elle ne parlait pas vraiment de ses projets. C'est pourquoi tout le monde s'en remettait à elle.

 _'' A ce sujet, pensa Link, je me demande bien pourquoi elle veut retourner à l'Archipel. Peut-être que j'ai une chance de... Non, non. Elle ne voudra jamais. Même pas la peine d'y penser,"_ se résigna-t-il en essorant son torchon. Il posa son balais dans le seau. Mocco cirait le bastingage tranquillement à coté de lui.

-'Fait chaud, hein? Dit Mocco à Link, souriant parce qu'il était devenu rouge comme une pivoine.

-C'est clair... lui répondit le jeune garçon.

Link retira sa tunique et se mit torse-nu comme son camarade.

-Aah... Ca fait du bien un peu de soleil, après une semaine dans le temps dégueulasse du détroit de la Dame blanche.

-Tiens? Tu t'es fait un joli tatouage sur l'épaule. Eh, dis-donc, c'est pas le signe qui est paint sur la voile de ton bateau?

-Bingo!

Le pirate replaca ses lunettes rondes correctement.

-Ben... Tu t'es tatoué le signe d'une barque sur l'épaule. C'est joli, mais bon...

-Oh hé ho! C'est pas une ''barque''... C'est le Lion rouge! C'est l'embarquation la plus résistante au monde!

-Eh ben, qu'est-ce qui se passe, marmot? Demanda une voix éraillée derrière eux.

Sénèque s'approcha d'eux en les dominants de toute sa taille.

-Bah, rien...

-Il se moque de mon bâteau!

-Eh, Link, t'énèrve pas, lui dit Sénèque. Tu devrais pourtant être super content, non?

-Je... devrais?

Sénèque prit un air étonné et se gratta la barbe.

-Tiens? Tetra ne te l'as pas dit? On fait actuellement route vers ton île natale...

A ces mots, le garçon tout-de-vert-vêtu ouvrit des yeux aussi grands qu'un poisson.

-T'es sérieux?! HOI, TETRA!

Tetra était assise en tailleurs sur le pont arrière, mordillant son crayon, réfléchissant sur sa carte marine lorsqu'elle entendit qu'on l'appellait.

-Hm?

-C'est vrai, ce qu'a dit Sénèque, Tetra? On fait vraiment route vers l'île de l'Aurore?

La jeune pirate le fixait à présent avec le regard de la mort-qui-tue.

-Dis-donc, boloss, ne me dis pas que tu as oublié l'anniversaire de ta sœur?

-...

-Il a oublié, je le savais! Ah là là...

-Mais non, enfin! Je... J'osais pas déranger tout l'équipage pour ça... Ca fait beaucoup de route.

-Link. Nous, on est pas des pirates comme les autres. On est une famille, en quelque sorte.

Toi, il y a des gens qui t'aiment. Moi, à part cet équipage, je n'ai plus personne... Pas même une grand-mère et une petite soeur, dit-elle à voix basse en fixant l'eau.

Link ne disait plus rien. Il était rare de voir Tetra montrer des sentiments. Elle devait penser à sa mère...Ancien capitaine de cet équipage, elle avait coulé avec son bateau et les sbires de Ganondorf, qu'il avait envoyé tenter de kidnapper Tetra lorsqu'elle avait huit ans. Elle est morte avec presque tout l'équipage en piégant les démons. Seuls Tetra et six membres s'en sortirent vivant.

-Alors... Profite de ta famille, Link. Je suis un pirate bien plaçé pour te dire que l'amour est le plus précieux des trésors. Un trésor que j'ai perdu.

D'un coup, Tetra ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait. Une chaleur l'envahit.

Il lui fallut plusieures secondes pour se rendre compte que Link l'avait enlacée et était en train de la serrer contre lui. Elle sentit une sorte d'affolement l'envahir. Son cœur battait à chamade.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il à voix basse. Un jour, toi aussi tu trouveras çe trésor. J'en suis persuadé.

Elle repoussa Link et se retourna pour lui cacher son visage. Elle s'était empourprée. Elle fit mine de se recoiffer.

-Heu, ouais... M...Merci, Link. C'est sympa. (Et merde, je bégaye moi?) Tu... Heu, tu continues un peu de nettoyer le pont, s'il te plaît. Ce soir, on accoste à Mercantîle et demain, si le vent reste comme il est, on sera en vue de l'île de l'Aurore, genre, en fin d'aprèm'...

-Entendu, merci capitaine!

Link s'éloigna terminer son travail, laissant Tetra seule. Elle tremblait et transpirait. Elle avait froid au corps, mais son cœur brûlait. En plus, elle avait l'impression qu'une nuée de phalènes papillonnaient dans son estomac. Que lui arrivait-il, bon sang?

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient en vue de Mercantîle. Bientôt, les pirates accostèrent. Les gens prirent d'abort peur en reconaissant la jeune fille au regard effrayant et ses acolytes, qui étaient venus deux ans auparavant sequestrer le fabriquant d'explosifs et mettre la pagaille dans la ville, mais lorsqu'ils remarquèrent le héros vêtu de vert qui les accompagnaient, ils furent un peu rassurés, aussi se contentèrent-ils de faire comme si ne rien était. Les pirates furent dispersés en groupe de deux pour chercher les marchandises dont ils avaient besoin.

Tetra fut finalement la seule qui fit peur aux passants. Elle était de nouveau en colère, et Link tentait vainement de la calmer.

- _Fucking people!_

-Tetra, pour l'amour de Nayru, calme-toi! Tu fais fuir tout le monde! Tu as déjà traumatisé Ivan et sa bande, tout à l'heure... Ils se sont enfuis avant que tu ne regardes vers eux.

-Le groupe de mouflets, là?Tu les connais?

-Heu... J'ai joué à cache-cache avec eux il y a deux ans et...

-Bigre! Je ne savais pas que tu avais ce genre de fréquentations, Link.

-Mais je...

-Bah, et puis on s'en fiche! Ils n'avaient qu'à pas être là quand j'étais en colère! Quand on est allés voler les bombes et que j'allais rejoindre Gonzo et les autres à la taverne, ceux-là sont arrivés comme des fleurs en criant ''Yééééééééé!'' et leur chef m'a regardé d'un air dédaigneux de sale gosse. ''Cette île est notre territoire, tu crois qu'on va te laisser y empiéter tranquille?Hein? Hein?'' qu'il a dit. Bref, il m'a fait tout un spitch comme quoi ç'est pas parce que je suis plus grande que je peu faire la maline, que je suis une fille et donc une gourde et gnagnagna... Et puis, je lui ais mis deux-trois claques, et ils se sont tous barrés en courant. Ah! Tas de poltrons.

-Tetra, enfin, c'est des gamins! Ils ont pas neuf ans! Tu devrais être plus indulgente avec eux...

-''Un dulgente''? C'est quoi?

-Eh bien... Que tu pardonnes et que tu sois patiente.

-Ben, alors ça fait pas partie de mon vocabulaire.

-Tu en es sûre?

-Oui! SURTOUT quand je suis énervée! Pourquoi faut que le magasin de bombes ferme quand j'arrive?!

-Euh, ben après ce que t'as fait au vendeur...

-Mais je suis _gentille_ aujourd'hui, bordel! Pourquoi les gens ont peur de moi?

Tetra se tourna vers la porte du magasin d'explosifs et donna un gros coup de pied dedans.

-Commençe par arrêter de hurler et reste calme, lui conseilla Link.

-Je suis calme.

Le ton que la jeune fille avait employé indiquait tout le contraire: Elle avait entendu ce qui lui semblait être un couïnement de peur venant de l'intérieur. Il était pas censé être là! Le type avait fermé son magasin exprès en la voyant arriver. Roooaar!

-Tu vas voir, gros noob!

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à défoncer la porte, Link décida d'aider son amie à sauver le peu de dignité qui lui restait et l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise.

-Bon, désolé, Tetra, mais tu me laisses plus le choix...

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me f... hé?

Link la souleva du sol et la plaça sur lui comme s'il s'agissait d'un sac.

-Mais... NON MAIS ça va pas la tête?! Repose moi tout de suite! Ho! Je te causes! Pour qui te prends-tu, éspèce de korrigan de carnaval? Lâche-moi! Mais lâche-moââ!

Vous, là! Qu'est-ce que vous regardez! Lança-t-elle à un passant qui s'enfuit aussitôt.

Link leva les yeux au ciel et sourit. Tetra avait beau avoir une voix élançée, lorsque ce n'était pas une colère sérieuse, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Les gens regardaient cet étrange petit garçon, portant sur son dos une adolescente courouçée. Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux enfants marchaient sur la plaçe principale, lorsque Tetra s'arrêta à une porte.

-Tu as vu? Même le stand de bataille navale est fermé! J'enrage!

Link haussa les épaules.

-Logique, Salvatore est sur l'île des binocles, cet an ci.

-Tu connais l'emploi du temps de Salvatore?...

-Oui, j'allais souvent le voir, quand j'étais plus petit.

La cloche sonna.

-Sept heures, lança Link.

-Quoi? Tu rigoles? Déjà?

-Le temps passe vite.. Zut.

-On devrait peut-être se bouger le dèrrière, on a toujours pas trouvé de cadeau pour Arielle... En même temps, t'es même pas fichu de savoir çe que veut ta sœur.

Elle se retourna et vit que Link avait baissé la tête. Une grosse larme perla sur sa joue. Tetra bondit.

-Mais, Link!

-Tu as raison. Je ne connais pas les goûts de ma sœur. C'est indigne d'un frère...

-Mais... Mais t'es encore plus suceptible que moi, ma parole! Enfin, Link, c'est pas la peine de te mettre dans un état pareil! J'ai pas étée sympa de dire ça! On va lui trouver un truc, à ta sœur!

Elle chercha quelque chose du regard. N'importe quoi.

-Tiens, regarde! C'est-y pas beau, ça? Hein?

Link releva la tête. Une enseigne ornée d'un chat du bonheur disait:

 _ **-Chez Sato, masques-**_

 _Cadeaux- souvenirs_

-Hmm, et pourtant c'est bizarre, on était déjà passés par cette rue, y'a que des vieux taudis. Tu l'avais vu, toi, çe magasin?

-Non, on y serais entrés, sinon. Enfin, qu'importe... Attends moi ici, Tetra, je reviens tout de suite.

-Pourquoi je dois t'attendre?

-Ca ne m'arrangerais pas que tu fasses fuir le vendeur!

Tetra allait s'installer près d'un arbre en boudant, lorsque Link revint avec un air paniqué.

-Je... Je rentre pas là-dedans!

-Hein? Et on peut savoir pourquoi, exactement?

Link entraina Tetra à l'entrée du magasin et lui fit signe de regarder discrètement. Elle étouffa une exclamation.

-Oh la pauvre tronche! C'est le vendeur?

-A ton avis?

-T'as raison... Sa tête fait vraiment flipper! On dirais un pédophile sadomazo!

Link et Tetra allaient déserter lorsque la voix du vendeur retentit et les fit sursauter.

-Mais entrez, mes enfants! Entrez-donc!

Link se tourna vers son amie.

-Merde, il nous a vus! Qu'est ce qu'on fait?

-On jette un rapide coup d'oeil et on se casse vista punto!

Ils entrèrent et ne purent réprimer un frisson en voyant le visage du vendeur de masques. Pâle, il souriait de ses dents blanches... Il avait les yeux presques fermés, mais on sentait qu'ils les fixaient du regard.

-Bienvenue. Mes articles proviennent du monde entier. Prenez le temps de les observer, je n'ais que de la qualité. N'hésitez pas à me demander conseil si besoin est, dit-il d'un ton mielleux. Anormalement mielleux. Tetra n'était pas à l'aise. Elle se retourna vers son compagnon.

-Link, je...

-Eh, Tetra! Tu me préfères comment?

Link était en trai d'essayer plein de châpeaux.

-C'est pas vrai, halucina Tetra. Link...

Mais le jeune garçon ne l'écoutait plus et essaya des oreilles de chat.

-Vas-tu m'écouter?

Link sursauta. C'était un masque vraiment effrayant qui venait de lui parler. Ayant réussi à capter l'attention du jeune garçon, Tetra retira son masque de Dark Vador.

-On dois partir, chuchota-t-elle. Je sens que çe type n'est pas normal!

-Tu as raison. Allons-yyyy-y o-oui monsieur?

Link s'était retourné et était à présent nez à nez avec Mr Sato.

-Vous cherchez quelque chose?

-Non rien! On regardait juste, dit Tetra précipitemment en poussant son ami vers la sortie. Viens, Link, on s'en va!

Mais Link s'arrêta alors que Tetra marchait vers la sortie.

-Eh bien? Je t'attends!

Link se retourna vers le vendeur.

-A vrai dire...

-Link! Protesta Tetra.

-Je... Je cherche un cadeau d'anniversaire pour ma petite soeur. Mais... Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis bien longtemps. Je ne connais pas ses goûts... Vous auriez quelque chose à me conseiller? En fait, je suis idiot, je ne l'ais jamais vue se déguiser... Peut-être que vous ne serez pas en mesure de me conseiller...

-Hmm. Fit le vendeur d'un air songeur, avant de se dirigeer vers un placard qu'il ouvrit: Il était remplit de tissus colorés et d'instruments de musique de poche. Flûtes, harmonicas...

-Oh! Tilta Link. Des ocarinas! Ma mère m'en jouait souvent quand j'était petit, alors qu'elle portait encore ma soeur... ça va sûrement lui plaire.

Link s'approcha, suivit de Tetra.

-Boarf... Ils font un peu modernes, comme instrument, remarqua Tetra. C'est plus tellement des ocarinas... Vous avez pas un truc plus... Ancien? Les vieux ocarina avaient plus la classe...

-J'ai exactement ce qu'il vous faut, répliqua le vendeur.

Il enleva des déguisements, châpeaux et masques étranges, pour sortir une boite cadenassée. Il sortit une clé de sa poche et ouvrit la boîte. Il sembla à Tetra remarquer une étrange lueur bleutée. Le couvercle s'ouvrit sur un Ocarina... Il était étrange. Bleu marine avec des reflets chatoyants comme du nacre... Il était magnifique.

La jeune pirate tilta en remarquant le symbole de la Triforce sur la bague de l'instrument.

-...Ce...

Elle fut coupée net par Mr Sato qui la regardait attentivement.

-Oh! Mais... C'est du saphir de Lanelle, préféra-t-elle dire pour ne pas que ce vendeur louche ne remarque qu'elle avait reconnu le blazon de la famille royale de l'antique Hyrule. Où vous êtes-vous procuré cet objet? Demanda-t-elle comme si elle était fascinée par la rareté de cette matière.

-Je ne sais pas moi-même d'ou vient cet instrument, dit Mr Sato avec son éternel sourire. Une chose est sûre, il vient d'une époque très reculée... Seul les anciens hyliens savaient faire cet alliage de métal et de saphir... Mais ce résultat confère à cet instrument un son pur et incomparable.

Link releva la tête.

-Pourquoi est-ce à nous que vous vendez quelque chose d'aussi précieux?

Mr Sato sourit de plus belle.

-J'attendais simplement un client qui sache exactement çe qu'il cherche.

-Rha... Ce doit être hyper cher, marmonna Link.

-Je sens que vous vous montrerez digne de cet ocarina. Pour de jeunes enfants digne de confiance tels que vous, je vous l'offre.

-Sérieux? Gratos? s'exclama Tetra.

-Oui, prenez le.

-Et comment êtes-vous sûrs qu'on va en prendre soin.

-Cet Ocarina est mystérieux. Je sens qu'il vous a choisis. Il possèderait des pouvoirs étrange, dit-il en plaçant l'instrument dans les mains de Link. Soudain, il eut l'impression qu'il connaissait cet ocarina... La réaction de Link n'avait pas échappé à Tetra, qui comprit alors.

La jeune pirate fixait le vendeur de masques.

-Mr Sato... L'interroga-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible. Cet ocarina, il...

-Bonne fin d'après-midi, dit-il.

Tetra et Link se retournèrent, et comprirent que c'était la fin de la conversation: D'autres clients arrivèrent.

-A vous aussi, répondirent les deux enfants en cœur.

Ils sortirent. Le vendeur les suivit des yeux.

Tous les clients disparurent et devinrent des masques. Mr Sato sorti un énorme sac et y plaça toutes ses marchandises en un rien de temps: Le magasin fut complètement vide. Il sourit en se tortillant les doigts.

''Eh bien voilà, Princesse, j'ai rempli ma mission et leur ai confiés l'instrument, dit-il. C'est la sœur du garçon qui l'aura en sa possession... Peu importe... C'est à eux de voir pour la suite.''

De la fumée apparut autour de lui.

-''Les choses vont commençer à prendre une tournure intéressante... Ho ho ho...'' Fut la dernière chose qu'il prononça avant de disparaître. A l'instant ou Mr Sato fut happé par la fumée, le magasin redevint un vieux taudis...

* * *

Tetra et Link marchaient vers le port.

-Link.

-Oui?

-Cet Ocarina... Tu l'as senti, n'est-ce-pas?

-Oui, c'est étrange... ... J'ai l'impression de connaître cette flûte.

-Ce n'est pas une simple flûte... Cet homme vient de te confier le trésor à qui le Héros ancien doit son nom... Cet instrument, c'est l'Ocarina du temps!

-L'Ocarina du temps?

-C'est l'instrument dont le héros s'est servi pour traverser le Temps et vaincre Ganondorf... Je savais bien que çe type était étrange! Je suis sûre qu'il nous a pas donné ça par hasard... Et il savait que je reconnaîtrais l'instrument. Ca avait pas l'air de le gêner qu'on l'offre à Arielle...

-C'est dingue... Ce truc nous a vraiment choisi?

-Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi j'ai bien l'impression qu'on s'est encore embobinés dans une histoire de fous...

-J'en serais à peine étonné.

Les pirates hissaient les marchandises. C'était la fin d'après midi. Tetra surveillait le bon déroulement, vérifiait que les animaux-Deux cochons à manger ou à échanger- qu'on embarquait étaient en bonne santé, tandis que Link, assis sur un tonneau, faisait les comptes.

-Quatre tonneaux de bombes, six caisses de boulets, et... vingt-quatres barils de poudre. Pour la cargaison explosive, c'est bon. Alors, pour la santé... On a deux tonneaux remplis de source de vitamines C... Sept rouleaux de sparadrap... cinq boîtes de pansements... Une bouteille de mercurochrome... Un flacon de propolis... Un paquet de... Hé? Nico, tu peux ranger çe paquet de nouilles hyliennes là ou il devrait se trouver, s'il-te-plaît? flacons de gelée de chuchu bleue...Six flacons de gelée de chuchu turquoise...

Tetra leva un sourcil.

-...Chuchu turquoise?

-C'est la nouvelle potion de Doc Gelata, faite à base de gelée bleue, de gelée verte et de celle d'une autre variété de chuchu qu'ils ont découverte récemment, les chuchus dorés.

-Et... Quelles en sont les effets?

-Eh bien, c'est bien pratique. Ca empêche l'ivresse. Faudrait pas que Gonzo se remette à vomir partout comme la dernière fois, sinon Nico va encore tout se taper... Eh ouais, je pense à tout, moi!

-J'avoue que t'as été pas mal sur çe coup là... Bon. Finis ton travail.

-Bétail, eau potable, nouriture, armes, voiles et pièces de rechange, marchandises, explosifs et santé.

Tout est validé. On peut y aller, capitaine!

-Parfait.. On y go. Allez, tout le monde, on embarque. Levez l'ancre et larguez les amarres, Il faut profiter de ce vent! Toutes voiles dehors.

-Bien, capitaine! Répondirent en cœur les pirates, heureux de reprendre la mer.

La planche fut rentrée, l'ancre fut levée, les amarres larguées, et les voiles hissées. Déjà, le vaisseau fendait les vagues et s'éloignait de Mercantîle. Tetra et Link regardaient l'île des marchands s'éloigner petit à petit, appuyés sur le bastingage.

-Avec un vent comme ça... On arrivera vite en vue de l'île de l'Aurore, dit Tetra.

Le garçon vêtu de vert sourit.

-J'ai hâte de revoir Arielle et ma grand-mère.

* * *

Le soleil se couchait, lentement. Quelques heures plus tard, il faisait presque nuit. La mer était calme, et un léger voile de brume flottait au-dessus des vagues. En haut du poste de vigie, Zucco, de son œil de lynx, armé de sa fidèle longue-vue, observait l'horizon. Rien à signaler.

Soudain, un mouvement au loin capta son attention.

Il plissa les yeux pour mieux voir... Il y avait bien quelque chose. Une détonnation lointaine retentit. Zucco baissa sa longue-vue. Il fallait vite prévenir les autres. Car ce qu'il venait de voir laissait une preuve supplémentaire que l'Océan ne sera jamais sûr...

Dans la batterie inférieure, Link avait beaucoup de mal à lutter. Il versait sueur et larmes en cherchant à repousser de toute ses forces le bras terriblement puissant de son adversaire.

'' _C'est foutu_ , pensa-til. _J'ai perdu... Je sens plus mon bras!''_

-Eh ben... Quand je vois ça, j'ai quand même un peu de mal à comprendre comment t'as bien pu sauver le monde, soupira la voix claire de Tetra, qui était en train de battre à plate couture le Héros du Vent au bras de fer.

Ils étaient assis à une table, l'un virant au rouge pivoine sous l'effet de l'effort, l'autre appuyant sa tête contre l'autre main libre, l'air blazée. Tetra continua:

-Hum... Tant que j'y pense... T'as vaincu Ganon, et...

-ON a vaincu Ganon. Sans toi, Tetra, j'aurais fini à l'état de légume...

-...Vert, oui, tu as un sens de l'humour assez déplorable, Link. Donc, si on a vaincu Ganon, c'est un peu grâce à Excalibur.

-Oui, disait Link.

-Sans ses pouvoirs, cette épée aurait étée aussi innofensive qu'une souris-à-bombes sans bombes. Pour lui rendre ses pouvoirs, tu as dû entrer dans les deux temples avec les sages...

-Oui, râlait le jeune garçon pour presser à son amie d'en venir aux faits.

-Ben, t'as du entrer dans le Temple de la Terre... A çe que je sache, son entrée était bouchée par une statue à peu près aussi légère que six moblins entassés et nourris au fast-food. Tu peux me dire comment t'as fait? Le gens disent que tu l'as soulevée de tes mains. Là, je dois bien t'avouer que je suis un peu... sceptique.

-J'avais... Les bracelets de force, disait Link, toujours en essayant déséspérément de repousser le bras de la jeune pirate. Evidemment, il avait enlevé ces bracelets pour ne pas tordre le bras de son amie.

-Les bracelets de forçe? s'exclama Tetra. Ils étaient censés être cachés sur l'îlot ardent... Celui qui y pose le pied est instantanément cramé par un flot de lave en fusion. Et tu dis que t'y as accosté?

Link fit oui de la tête, toujours concentré sur le bras de la jeune fille.

-...bref, il y a des fois ou je préfère ne pas me poser de questions... Tu es décidément plein de surprises, Link.

-Si tu le dis, marmonna le garçon, à deux doigts de faire connaître au bras de Tetra le bois vermoulu de la petite table. Elle ne s'apperçevait de rien, songeuse.

Soudain, les marches de l'escalier menant au pont résonnèrent et Gonzo arriva.

-Capitaine, vous ferez bien de venir voir ça.

 _''Encore un peu et je te BAS, Tetra,_ '' ricanait Link dans son esprit.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a?

 _''Trois centimètres...''_

-Deux navires à tribord avant... L'un est de la Royal Navy.

D'un coup, Tetra se raidit, provoquant une fois de plus une cruelle défaite à Link pour cette partie de bras de fer.

-Ils nous ont repérés? Dit-elle d'une voix tendue.

-Non... Ils sont occupés avec un navire inconnu. C'est une bataille.

Tetra se leva.

-Prenez les dispositions nécéssaires, hissez le drapeau du croissant. Link, tu montes avec moi sur le pont.

Link hocha la tête, serrant son bras, une petite larme de désapointement au bord de l'oeil.

 _'' Je l'aurais un jour. Je l'aurais!''_

Les pirates étaient chacuns à leur poste, attendant les ordres de leur jeune capitaine. Tetra et Link étaient seuls au nid-de-pie. A travers la lunette, on pouvait apperçevoir deux navires... Un vaisseau plutôt glauque avait accroché ses grappins noirs sur un bateau rouge. Mais la Royal Navy n'attaquait personne... c'était elle qui était attaquée.

Tetra eut un rire cruel.

-Tant mieux! Dit-elle froidement en rangeant sa lunette dans sa sacohe. Et une bande de berniques tarées en moins!.

Link s'énerva, mais sa colère se calma aussitôt.

-Tetra... Nous devont les aider.

-Les aider? Répondit la jeune fille d'une voix dangereusement calme.

-... Ecoute, Tetra, je... Je suis désolé pour çe qu'ils ont fait à ton père, mais...

Et là, elle explosa.

-Mon père? Si encore y'avait que lui! Des hommes, des femmes, des enfants! Ils arrêtent quiquonque susceptibles d'être impliqués dans la piraterie.

Ses yeux étaient devenus gris comme un ciel orageux. Les colères de Tetra étaient redoutable. A chaque pas qu'elle faisait en avant, Link reculait d'un.

-Ils laissent leurs cadavres pendre au dessus des ports comme des boules de Noël, pour souhaiter la bienvenue aux gens qui n'ont pas eu d'autre choix que de se tourner vers la piraterie pour survivre. Oh, et bien sûr, la perversité est le propre de l'homme! Avant la potence, tu crois que les gens de la Royal Navy se priveraient de torturer, ou pire?

Tetra se tut un instant. Elle poussa Link sur le bord. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Son regard était redevenu bleu, mais à présent plein de tristesse. Link sentit le souffle chaud de son amie sur son visage. La voix de Tetra se brisa.

-Tu voudrais les aider, toi, après qu'ils t'aient faient des choses pareilles?

Link avait compris. Si Tetra la forte, la fière, était dans un état pareil, c'est qu'il ne fallait vraiment pas prendre cette histoire à la légère. Mais il ne trouva pas mieux que défendre sa thèse malgré tout.

-Tetra... c'est vrai, mais... Ce sont des humains...

-Des humains? Dit-elle d'une voix faible. En es-tu si sûr que ça, Link?

Un bref instant, le Héros du Vent cru que son amie allait éclater en sanglot. Au lieu de cela, elle aborda de nouveau une expression colérique.

-Tu as encore bien des choses à apprendre, Link... Le monde, c'est pas ton île. Pour y survivre, seule la loi de la jungle comte. Elle se retourna.

-J'ai eu un apperçu de leur humanité.

Elle descendit du nid-de-pie, suivie par son compagnon.

-Changez le cap, vous autres! Hurla Tetra. 20° Tribord, cap sur ces vaisseaux!

-Oui, capitaine. **A TRIBORD TOOUTE**! hurla Gonzo.

Tous les hommes s'éxécutèrent. En un rien de temps, les canons et la catapultes de l'avant étaient chargés, et l'équipage prèt au combat. Lorsqu'ils étaient sufisamment approchés des navires, Tetra allait hurler de viser le vaisseau mystérieux qui attaquait celui de la Royal Navy avec la catapulte.

Soudain, une explosion colossale retentit et projeta tout le monde à terre. Le bâteau fut secoué dans tous les sens. Cela dura plusieures secondes. Puis,Link se releva précipitemment.

-Personne n'est blessé?

-Ca va, ca va, dit Zucco qui s'enlevait une écharde du derrière.

-Mais qu'est ce que c'était?... demanda Tetra.

-Boss! Cria Nico. Les... Les bateaux... Ils... ils...

- _Disparus..._ murmura Zucco sous le choc.

Tetra battit des paupières.

-Comment ça, disparus? Pas disparus, disparus?

-Bah, heu, disparus...

Tetra et Link se dirigèrent vers le bastingage et hoquetèrent de surprise.

La mer.

Vide.

Aucun vaisseau en vue.

Le vent était tombé. Seul le clapotis de l'eau troublait le silence de mort qui étalait son manteau sur le navire. Tetra semblait paralysée. Elle fixait la mer d'un regard vide. Cela rappellait désagréablement à Link le moment ou il l'avait découverte dans le navire fantôme, le regard vide tel celui d'un zombie, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts par l'effroi, un an auparavant.

-Ce... Commença-t-elle. C'est impossible...

-Tetra! Interpella Link. Viens voir!

Les pirates et leur jeune capitaine se penchèrent tous en direction de ce que Link montrait du doigt. Quelque chose flottait à quelque mètres du navire. Lorsqu'il fut assez près, Link le repêcha avec son grappin-griffe.

-On dirait un morceau de toile qui a brûlé, fit remarquer Zucco.

-Brûlé? Répondit Gonzo. Il est complètement calciné, oui!

C'est alors que le vent souffla à nouveau, en émettant un sifflement plaintif.

-Tetra, appella de nouveau Link, le regard perdu vers l'horizon.

Elle s'approcha de lui.

-Qui-y-a-t-il?

-Le vent... Le vent est... Bizarre.

-Comment ça?

-Je ne sais pas! Je... Je ressens de la peur... Quelque chose de surnaturel... Quelque chose de mauvais et sombre. Bref, c'est pas normal!

Tetra considéra le lointain d'un œil méfiant.

...

C'est pas bon, ça. Pas bon du tout.


End file.
